Celle qui ne le méritait pas
by Hopeness
Summary: Elle était, comme toutes les autres avant elle, celle qui ne le méritait pas. Ni l’acte ignoble, ni les conséquences, ni les médisances. Mais celà ne l'empechait pas de douter...


_Résumé : Elle était, comme toutes les autres avant elle, celle qui ne le méritait pas. Ni l'acte ignoble, ni les conséquences, ni les médisances. Elle le savait, mais en doutait. Parce que tous le lui murmuraient, tous le lui affirmaient, tous la culpabilisaient, elle en doutait. _

_Et même si ceci n'est qu'une fiction…_

_Je dénonce. Le viol et ses conséquences._

_Je soutiens. Ces femmes et leur droit._

_Je réclame. Du respect pour elles et pour toutes les femmes._

_J'écris. Pour ne pas oublier, pour épauler ou prévenir._

_Nul ne mérite ce genre de choses. Nul ne cherche ce genre de choses… Nul ne devrait se sentir coupable d'être une victime… Jamais._

_nb: suite à la review de DARKangel ( il me faudrait une adresse email ou quelque chose pr te répondre si c'est possible) , il faut préciser que bien entendu il n'y a pas que les femmes qui soient victimes de viols, enfants, fillettes, petits garcons, jeunes hommes, jeunes femmes, adultes hommes ou femmes... On ne l'oublie pas et si cette fic' prend l'exemple d'une jeune femme, si mes propos vont vers elles je n'en oublie pas moins les autres..._

* * *

**Celle qui ne le méritait pas.**

« Elle le mérite. »

C'est ce que les gens murmurent sur son passage. Elle le mérite. C'est bien fait. Ou encore elle l'a cherché. Elle l'a provoqué. Elle refoule ses larmes. Puise toute sa force dans une pseudo fierté qui la tue à chaque seconde. Elle évite le regard des gens. Elle sait qu'ils mentent. Elle le sait n'est ce pas ? Non, en fait non, elle ne sait plus. Elle ne croit plus. Elle ne s'en rappelle plus. Elle doute. Après tout ca, ils ont réussi à la faire douter. Mais elle ne leur montrera pas. Du sang noble coule dans ses veines. Du sang pur. Elle est une Parkinson.

Elle était ivre ce soir là. Tout le monde le disait. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Combien de Whisky Pur Feu ? Blaise, soutiendra que c'était une douzaine. Elle ne pense pas. Elle n'en serait pas capable. Une, une et demi au maximum. Pourtant tous la disait ivre, elle qui tenait si bien l'alcool. Elle avait pris le verre tendu par un de ces garçons. Elle ne savait trop lequel. Elle n'avait pas regardé son visage. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Elle lui avait peut être sourit. Un de ces sourires en coin, méchant, et aristocrate de ceux qui considèrent les autres comme moins que rien. Peut être même aguicheur. Elle le méritait donc peut être. Elle avait pris le verre, l'avait bu. Elle l'avait posé plusieurs fois ici et là, sans faire attention. Des dizaines peut être même des centaines de personnes avaient pu y toucher. Y mettre quelque chose. Quoi ? répondra Blaise dans un sourire, on sait tous que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour coucher. La phrase l'avait frappé en plein fouet, pire qu'un Doloris. Elle ne répondit pas. Et de son masque de verre qui ne reflétait rien on considéra que Blaise disait vrai. Elle le mérite.

Ils étaient trois, ou quatre. Tout était flou. Ses larmes silencieuses lui obscurssaient la vue. Elle avait l'esprit perturbé. Tout était flou. Tout était fou. Le rire de ces hommes ressemblait à des hyènes. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait mal partout. Cette déchirure au bas ventre. Les coups qu'elle sentait sur son corps. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ou était sa baguette ? Non ou était elle ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler. Elle avait essayé. Elle attendit que ca passe. Ce corps n'était pas sien. Ce n'était pas elle. Rien qu'une enveloppe terrestre sans plus. Son âme demeurait intouchée. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle est restée ainsi. Elle a fini par s'évanouir.

C'est de sa faute. C'est ce que tous disaient. Dans son dos. Le lendemain on l'avait retrouvée dans un couloir de leur maison. Draco semblait il. Il l'avait porté à son lit. Soigné. En silence. Elle était restée là un moment. Puis s'était levée. Ils n'en reparlèrent jamais. Elle n'en parla jamais. Mais autour d'elle, les gens parlaient. Ceux qui l'avaient vu dans les bras de Draco. Ceux qui l'avaient entendu demander des explications à Blaise, sans jamais nommer exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ceux là même peut-être qui lui avait fait ca.

Elle fermait les yeux. Peut être les connaissait elle. Surement. Ils étaient de sa propre maison. Merlin, qu'ils devaient rire. Ils ne tarderaient peut être pas à dire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tous les considéraient comme des êtres ayant agis normalement. Peut être étaient ils tous saouls ? Peut être avait elle acceptée ? Peut être même les avait elle aguichée ? Avec la mini robe qu'elle portait ce soir là, qui n'aurait pas voulu d'elle ? Peut être qu'elle l'avait cherché ? Oui c'était ca elle l'avait cherché. Elle ferma encore les yeux. Essayant de ne pas penser comme ca elle aussi. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle avait eu mal. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ca agréable. Merlin loin de là ! Ils lui avaient fait mal. Très mal. Elle avait honte. Elle avait hurlé non… encore et encore mais au final aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche…

Elle les tuerait. S'ils se dévoilaient. Elle les tuerait. Tous. Elle était fille de mangemort. Future épouse de mangemort. Elle même futur mangemort. Elle les tuerait. Elle s'en savait capable. Eux aussi surement. Et peut importe que les gens la croyait coupable de son propre malheur. S'ils se dévoilaient, elle se rendrait encore plus coupable en les tuant.

Elle ramena ses jambes à elles, enfouissant sa tête entre les genoux. De la douleur, des cicatrices, de la honte, des larmes silencieuses, du maquillage pour cacher les coups, des sorts pour estomper les traces. Des mensonges encore et encore. Et sa fierté, celle qui faisait que du matin au soir elle marchait la tête haute. Sans doute aucun. En mentant seconde après seconde. Et cette terreur. Celle sourde et muette à son propre chagrin. Celle qui lui sautait dessus dés qu'elle franchissait la porte de sa chambre. Celle qui faisait qu'elle ne boirait plus. Celle qui la tiendrait à distance des hommes et de leur bassesse toute sa vie.

Elle se leva, nettoya son visage, s'habilla comme un épouvantard le ferait. Sans y mettre le cœur, sans penser, imitant la manière de faire d'un être humain en ne l'étant presque plus. C'étaient eux les monstres et pourtant c'était elle qui avait du mal à respirer, vivre comme un humain. Elle ouvrit la porte. Aux diables leur médisance. Elle avait dit non. Pour aujourd'hui encore, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à l'abri dans sa chambre. Elle serait celle qui ne le méritait pas. Elle y croirait dur comme fer. Elle ignorerait les regards des autres.

Elle continua ainsi. Jusqu'au jour ou elle finit par douter totalement. Peut être l'avait elle vraiment cherché ?

Elle s'enfonça dans toutes sortes de clichés. Affaiblie, froide et muette, terrorisée, dégoutée d'elle même.

Mais toujours aussi digne devant les autres. Elle grandit. N'oublia pas. Jamais. Se maria. N'aima pas. Jamais. Eut un fils. Pas de fille. Jamais. Baisa. Ne fit pas l'amour. Jamais. Ferma les yeux. Mais ne fit pas de rêve. Jamais.

Pansy Parkinson. Belle à sa manière. Forte en apparence. Fière à en mourir. Pansy Parkinson avait été la victime d'un viol. Jamais personne ne lui avait expliqué ce que cela voulait dire. Jamais elle ne prononça cette phrase. Jamais on ne la prononça pour elle.

Pansy Parkinson avait dit non. Pansy Parkinson ne le méritait pas. Pansy Parkinson avait eut raison. Pansy Parkinson avait douté. Pansy Parkinson en était arrivé à un mensonge. **Parce que Pansy Parkinson ne l'avait pas cherché… **


End file.
